Season 7
by Darth Sligo
Summary: Sons Of Anarchy Season 7
1. Chapter 1

**Author Notes**

This is a Sons Of Anarchy Season 7 Fan Fiction. Please free to R&R

**ONE**

_Life has a funny way of throwing curveballs, me and Tara finally worked through our shit, I had decided to take the heat for the KG9, your mother would be free to raise you boys, raise you right, make sure you didn't live the same life that I had. The club would have been secure, able to function in it's business without me, Chibs would have been a strong president. Now everything is gone to complete shit, I don't know who killed your mother, but I will find out, they will pay, whoever it is, wherever they decide to hide, they will pay for the death of your mother._

The Journal of Jax Teller.

Jackson 'Jax' Teller walked through the gate of the county lockup a free man, if you asked him, he didn't feel free, he felt haunted by the death of his wife, Tara. He had only been in county a few weeks, but the incarceration was long enough for him to miss a lot of events on the outside, the most important of these events was the funeral of his wife.

When District Attorney Tyne Patterson walked into the horrific scene at Teller's house, she immediately had the deputies arrest the distraught man. It was clear to everyone present that he hadn't committed the murders of Tara and Sheriff Eli Roosevelt, but Patterson wanted Teller behind bars. She was more concerned with publicity, being able to tell the press that the supplier of the KG9 was behind bars and off the streets. Three weeks it took for Tellers lawyers to have the charges dropped.

While incarcerated in County Patterson had visited the man on numerous occasions, in an attempt to gain his signature on the confession for supplying the weapon. The first few attempts Jax just sat opposite her in the interview room, staring at the table, he spoke no words, made no eye contact, sat there like a mute. Finally on her fourth visit he actually made eye contact, spoke three words, 'go fuck yourself'. Patterson told him she was patient and it was only a matter of time before she got what she wanted.

The day of Tara's funeral arrived, during recreation time Jax was in the showers, stood before a sink, he threw water across his face then stood and looked into the dull metal that was used as a mirror, it wasn't as good as a real glass mirror, but it also couldn't be smashed and used as a weapon. He saw three men walk into the room behind him. He turned to face them, his face sporting a full beard now with his lack of shaving. The men were Mexican, affiliated with the Mayan MC. They apologised for Teller's troubles, told him they would help to make him feel better. What Teller didn't know straight away was their choice of method to achieve this. The lead Mexican produced a shank and swung it towards Teller's face, catching him off guard and slashing his cheek open. Jax was slow to react, his wallowing in self pity preventing him from causing a decent counter. The men were on him, threw him to the ground, stating that the coming war would see the Sons Of Anarchy wiped out. The lead man told the others to pin Teller down, he wanted to stick his dick up his ass as he slit his throat. As the other two Mexicans got on their knees and pinned Teller down, seven black men entered the room. They pulled the Mexicans from Teller, then two of them escorted Teller from the shower room, while the other five delivered punishment for the attack.

Later that day while in the infirmary, with his face stitched up, a man approached Teller to fill him in on recent developments. He told him that the Mexicans and Chinese had declared war on the Sons Of Anarchy and August Marks. Teller was to be placed under 'black' protection for the duration of his stay.

The club arranged legal council for Teller, as they knew at the estimated time of death they were all accounted for, including Jax. Patterson wouldn't have this, she dismissed the alibi, claiming it was false and Teller would be staying where he was. The lawyer finally got Jax out of county by threatening Patterson with harassment.

Jax embraced Filip 'Chibs' Telford and Alex 'Tig' Trager when he came though the gates, he looked at his custom black Harley Davidson Dyna Super Glide, then approached the truck driven by the prospect and climbed in the passenger seat. The prospect who had been tasked with riding the bike here was told to ride the bike back to Charming. Tig shot Chibs a 'what the fuck' look, but the SOA Vice President just shook his head.

The route back passed by Teller's house and he instructed the prospect to pull over while he went inside. He told Chibs and Tig to wait outside that he wouldn't be long. He entered the house and looked into the kitchen, bloodstains still covered the floor. He slowly crossed the room to where he had found the body of his dead wife and sat down with his back against the kitchen side. He looked around the room, the memory of finding Tara came flooding back. Jax Teller buried his face into his hands and started to cry uncontrollably.

Outside Tig stood smoking a cigarette watching the house, he turned to Chibs.

"I'm gonna go check on him" he told the VP.

"I wouldn't do that brother, it's best to leave him be" Chibs responded shaking his head.

"Hey man, there's a war brewing, he needs to be clued up, besides we're sitting fuckin ducks here, stood around like this" Tig snapped back.

Tig turned and approached the house, Chibs still shaking his head and lighting a cigarette. He knew Tig was right, but he thought maybe this would help Jax in some way. Tig entered the house slowly and softly called out for Jax. He looked in the kitchen, no sign so he slowly moved through the rest of the house.

"I thought I told you to wait outside" Tig heard Jax's voice from behind him.

"I just wanted to che…" was all Tig could say before Jax smashed a fist into his face.

Tig stumbled backwards into the wall, Jax was on him quick, pounding his face. Tig managed to push Jax back a few feet and deliver his own blow, catching his stitched face and opening the wound. Jax placed the back of his hand to his face and saw it was covered in his own blood, this enraged the SOA president causing him to increase his assault on Tig.

A few minutes later Chibs walked into the house and found Jax on top of Tig, punching the mans face over and over, Tig not fighting back.

"Jesus" Chibs shouted as he pulled Jax away from Tig.

"He can't follow simple orders man, always fucks shit up" Jax screamed sending his foot flying into Tig's head.

Chibs pinned Jax to the wall.

"You need to calm down brother, we have bigger shite to deal with" he said.

Chibs turned from Jax and looked down at Tig, he looked a mess, blood covered both the man and surrounding floor space, he crouched down next to Tig to check on his wounds.

"It's ok brother" he said softly as he checked Tig over. Chibs face went pale and it seemed he had lost all the blood from his head. "Jackie boy" Chibs turned to face Jax "He's dead, you've fuckin killed Tiggy"


	2. Chapter 2

**TWO**

Gemma Teller-Morrow sat in her living room, smoking a joint staring blankly at the wall. Abel and Thomas were playing in the middle of the room, but Gemma wasn't keeping a close eye on the boys. She knew they were safe and couldn't hurt themselves on anything in the room, but her mind was their mother, Tara. They said time was a healer, but as the days passed, Gemma felt worse and worse for the way in which she had brutally murdered the woman. She took a long pull on the joint, holding it in for a moment before exhaling the smoke into the air. She felt tired, not sleeping much since the murder, the only person who knew what she had done was Juice, he had helped her to cover her tracks, and also shot Sheriff Roosevelt dead before he could call it in. Another down side to the situation was her son, Jax, had initially been incarcerated for the murders. Juice had spent the past few weeks reassuring her that Jax would be fine, and would soon be released. Today was that day, of course Gemma was delighted that her son was being released, but she also dreaded it. She didn't know how she would face him, knowing that she had killed the woman he had loved since the age of sixteen.

Gemma heard the bike pull into the drive and quickly stubbed the joint out, sprang from her chair and grabbed a can of air freshener and quickly sprayed the room, she didn't want Jax to smell the joint. She took a deep breath and walked to the front door and pulled it open, she found Juice on her doorstep, his innocent face smiling at her.

"Hey Gem, thought I'd be here for moral support for when Jax arrived" he told the woman.

"Hey sweetheart, you better come in" She stood to the side allowing him to brush past her.

Juice walked into the living room and smiled at the boys before turning to face Gemma.

"How're you holding up?" he asked her.

"Like shit, Nero" she paused, signed and shook her head "He left me"

"I'm sorry to hear that, but with this war brewing, maybe it's for the best" he held her.

A tear ran down Gemma's cheek.

"I keep thinking about Tara and what we did" she told Juice.

"You had _no _choice Gem, you_ had_ to kill Tara, the bitch _deserved_ what she got" he said.

Gemma stepped back and smiled slightly, then pulled a pack of cigarettes and lit one.

"Thanks, for all your support if it wasn't for you" she trailed off and Juice shook his head.

They both turned their head towards the window when they heard the sound of a bike outside, Jax had arrived. They watched through the glass and saw Chibs get off his Harley and Jax jump from behind the wheel of the club van. Gemma and Juice looked at each other, both sharing a puzzled look. When the door opened they were behind it, ready to welcome Jax home. Jax embraced his mother as if he hadn't seen her for years. He saw the tears in her eyes, then walked into the living room, ignoring Juice, and embraced his boys.

Jax and Chibs had left a couple of prospects to move Tig's body and clean the house. They had agreed to discuss it later, Chibs wanted to beat the shite out of Jax, Jax didn't care, as far as he was concerned it was a death long overdue. On the drive here Jax knew he had done the right thing for the club, but right now, he didn't really care about the clubs welfare. He needed to reunite with his boys and then call a meeting. He spent the afternoon playing with his two sons, completely ignoring every adult in the house. When Gemma had enquired about his face he casually brushed it off as nothing more than a shaving accident. When it was time to leave he kissed both boys on top of their heads then kissed Gemma on the cheek. He pulled up the van keys and walked out in silence.

"Jackie boy, where are you headed now?" Chibs asked.

"I'm calling a meeting right now, then I'm headed to my wife's grave" he replied.

DA Patterson had been busy trying to arrange a new lawman for Charming, there wasn't exactly a huge list of applicants. There were the usual applicants, applying just as a means of kissing her ass, but truly only one man stood out. The Sons Of Anarchy had had things to easy for a long time. Chief Wayne Unser, suspected of being in their pocket. Sheriff Eli Roosevelt, not allowing things to slide, but having too much of a conscience to get the job done. The man she had selected for the job was John Slater, a tough Chicago cop, with a tough reputation. The man had certain questionable methods, but the man was known for getting things done. Slater entered her office, a tall man easily six five weighing over two hundred pounds, an obvious gym enthusiast, he filled the doorway as he entered. Most women considered him to be very pleasing on the eye, in his early forties with a short military style hair cut.

"I'll get straight to the point, I want you to bring down the Sons Of Anarchy, I know you have employed certain methods in the past and I want you to rest assured that this office will _not_ be looking into any accusations of police brutality, I hope you find these terms acceptable" She told the huge man.

Slater smiled, then took a seat.

"You give me that in writing and I'll bring these bastards down, no problem"

"John, you _know_, I can't put that in writing, but you also know I'm a woman of my word" she shot him a smile.

Slater, still smiling, leaned forward resting his muscular arms on the desk.

"Tell me, just how bad do you want these guys?" he asked playfully.

"Well if this were the wild west, the poster would state _dead _or alive" she said.

"Dead or alive, means dead" he laughed, then stood. "shit, resisting arrest is a more common crime than people realise, a month and word on the street will be Sons Of Who?" he turned on his heels and left the office.

Wayne Unser and Chuck 'Chucky' Marstein were sat in the ice cream parlour drinking coffee when the bikes and van pulled up across the street. The patched members, minus Tig all rolled in and before Unser and Chucky could welcome Jax back the men all went upstairs to the new Chapel. The men all sat around the table and all eyes fell on Jax.

"I've called this meeting right now as I have an important announcement to make" Jax started and glanced around the room. "I've decided to step down as club president, in fact, I've decided to leave the club full stop" All the members started looking around the room.

"Why?" it was Happy who asked.

Jax sighed.

"This club has cost me so much, my father, John Teller. My best friend, Opie. My wife, Tara. I'm not prepared to give any more to the club, I think it's time for me to leave, find somewhere to settle, raise my sons" Jax replied.

The room fell silent with each member sat in thought. Chibs stared into Jax's eyes, after what he did, not he planned on just walking away. Chibs felt bad for the loss of Tara, but Tig didn't kill the woman, he didn't deserve to die at the hands of Jax, a decision like that should have been voted by the club. It was Bobby who spoke next.

"Brother, you should take some time to think this through, at the moment you're just upset"

Jax shook his head before replying.

"I've made my mind up" Jax stood up and removed his cut, then placed it on the table before him. "I want you to vote this now, I'll go downstairs, but either way I _am_ leaving" he then headed towards the door and went downstairs.

The group of men discussed what Jax had just said and finally Chibs told the men that a vote would be needed. Each man took their turn to vote, and finally the majority voted that Jax be allowed to leave the club. Most of the men felt if it was what he really wanted, then he should be allowed to be a father to his boys. Chibs sent Ratboy to get Jax, the two men returned to the room and Jax was told the result of the vote. The men all embraced Jax one by one before he left the room, for the final time.

The Niners were hanging around the Port of Oakland outside a warehouse waiting for the Irish to show with their gun shipment, what they didn't know was the shipment had been hijacked by the Mayans. The four men were talking about the bitches they had fucked the previous night when the truck finally pulled into the lot. The truck circled and reversed towards the men.

"Bout fuckin time man" the leader of the crew told the others.

"Yeah man, we should put a cap in some fools ass man' one of the others said.

"Nah dawg, we can't have that kinda heat on us, Marks would put a cap in our ass" the leader told him.

Finally the truck came to a stop and one of the men approached the rear and started to unlock the hatch. He flung the back door up and instantly a bullet hit him between the eyes, flying through his skull, exiting through the rear, a spurt of blood and brain following. Before the others could respond machine gun fire erupted, bullets hitting the other men in various parts of their bodies. By the time it was over each man was riddled with bullets.

The Mayans jumped from the truck and put a 9mm bullet into the head of each man, it wasn't necessary but it made the Mayans feel good. Next the Mayans opened the warehouse and reversed the truck inside. They pulled gas cans from the back of the truck and started pouring it around the building, when they were happy the truck drove back outside. The bodies of the Niners were dragged inside, along with the bodies of the Irish the truck had been captured from. The Irish weren't dead. Marcus Alverez walked into the warehouse.

"This my Irish friend is the price of dealing with black" Marcus poured petrol over one of the men, then told his boys to drag the other outside.

The Mayans walked to the entrance of the warehouse then Alverez tossed a Zippo into the warehouse, igniting the petrol and starting a fire. The Irishman they took outside let out a cry of anger aimed towards Alverez.

"You're fucking dead bhoy, ya hear me, fucking dead, you, your family, yo…" he was his across the back of the head.

"Leave him there, let him explain to the Irish dealing with black is bad for business" Alverez told his guys.

"Is that wise?" his VP asked.

"The Irish won't enter the war with us, they'll stop dealing with Marks, they'll find it too much hassle brother, relax" Alverez told the man.

"I hope you're right brother, otherwise I think we're fucked" the VP replied.

Nero was stood in his office, doing his trousers back up after one of his girls had just finished sucking his dick. He watched the woman leave and let out a deep breath. He walked over and sat at his desk, then opened the drawer and took out a picture of Gemma. He caressed the picture of her face with his knuckle then shook his head.

"Look what you made me do baby" he mumbled, "Getting my dick sucked from a fucking whore" he placed the picture back in the drawer. His mobile phone rang and he picked it u from the table, looked at the caller ID, Marcus. He sighed then answered the call.

"Yeah" Nero said.

"The thing with the Irish is done" Alverez told him.

"I still think it was a bad call" Nero replied.

"Nero, you need to let us do the thinking" then Alverez cut the call.

Nero sat thinking about it, he didn't see the Irish just backing away, perhaps if one of their guys hadn't been killed. He knew his crew couldn't stand to the Irish, and he knew even the combined forces of the Mayans and the Lin Triad were no match, they would be outmanned and outgunned. He stood and walked across to the door and called one of the girls in, he needed another blowjob.

Slater had been following the bike for the last twenty minutes on his own Harley Davidson. The rider was aware of him following, but wasn't too worried. Now the bikeswere racing down a deserted highway. Slater decided it was time to make his move, he pushed a button and the flashing red and blue lights came on, joined by the siren. Rane Quinn shook his head smiling as he pulled his biker over. He removed his helmet, placing it on the handlebars of his bike at he got off the vehicle. He turned and took a few paces towards Slater, still smiling.

"Problem officer" Quinn asked.

Slater was moving towards Quinn and removing his helmet.

"You have the right to remain silent" Slater told the biker, then before Quinn could say anything else Slater swung his arm, smashing his helmet across Quinn's face, knocking the big man to the ground.

The blow came to Quinn as a total shock, stunning the man more than hurting him. He climbed to his feet and turned to face the cop, drawing the knife he carried on his belt. Slater started to chuckle.

"Well now, you have made this a sink or swim situation friend" Slater told him.

Quinn lunged at the cop, but the cop sidestepped the attack and allowed Quinn to follow through, which sent him to the ground again. This time Quinn got to his feet quicker. Slater reached down and undid his belt, dropping it, and the attached holstered gun, to the ground.

"I do love a good workout in the afternoon" he told Quinn then smirked.

Quinn lunged again, but this time Slater grabbed his wrist and spun the man around, bringing him to his knees, then breaking the arm. The knife flew from Quinn's grip as he cried out with the agony of the break.

"Oh don't tell me you're done, I do hate when people tell me they're done" Slater laughed.

Quinn got back to his feet holding his broken arm, he then lunged again trying to punch Slater in the face. Slater deflected the punch and drove his head into Quinn's nose, breaking it and sending the man stumbling backwards. Slater followed this up quickly with a powerful side kick to Quinn's stomach, both knocking the wind from him and sending him flying to the ground. Slater walked over and with his gloved hand picked up Quinn's knife, he crouched down beside the man then raised the knife. With all his power he brought the weapon down, driving it into Quinn's heart. Slater stood up slowly and looked down at the dead man, then started to kick his head, covering the face in blood. When he had run out of breath he hunched over placing his hands on his knees for a few minutes while he got his breath back. Slowly he stood and picked up his belt, clipping it back on and then retrieved his helmet. He walked to his bike and got on, starting the engine, then rode the bike heading back for Charming.


	3. Chapter 3

**THREE**

Bobby was riding the highway, enjoying the ride, the wind hitting his face. It had been a busy few weeks within SAMCRO and he needed to just get away from things and take a time out. He still couldn't believe Jax had left the club, and the new command structure had been laid out. Chibs was now president with Happy as club VP. The biggest shock was Juice being made Sgt at Arms, it was move not expected by anyone. Bobby thought the role would fall back to Tig, but Chibs took proxy for Tig's votes. That man had a knack for disappearing at the wrong times.

Up ahead Bobby spotted a bike parked up with what looked like a body laying on the dirt next to it. He started to slow his bike and prepared himself for some kind of Mayan trap. As he got closer he could make out the body laying on the warm sand was Quinn. Bobby pulled his bike in, threw his helmet and rushed over to his fallen brother. He looked down and saw the knife sticking from the mans chest, then shook his head before dropping to his knees. He looked around but couldn't see anyone else in the areas. He checked for a pulse, knowing there would be none. Bobby fell back landing on his ass and just sat there, someone had killed Quinn and left him in the road to be found. Bobby knew this was the work of either the Mayans or the Chinese, they certainly wanted this war, and he knew now, that war was unavoidable.

Wendy Case walked into Gemma's house with Wayne Unser, the two of them talking about the boys. Gemma watched them enter the house and stood up approaching them.

"I need to go out" she told the pair.

Wayne looked at her.

"You ok Gem?" he asked, concern in his voice.

"I'm fine sweetheart" Gemma faked a smile and left the house.

"Tara's death hit her harder than I thought it would" Wendy commented.

Wayne nodded his head watching Gemma through the window. He thought the same thing and it surprised the hell out of him.

"You'll be okay with the boys, I wanna follow Gemma, keep an eye on her" Wayne said.

"You sure that's wise?" Wendy asked.

"No, but I'm worried about her" Wayne replied.

He left the house and climbed into his truck. He kept a safe distance so as not to be spotted, a trick he'd learnt from his police days. He followed Gemma for thirty minutes, she seemed to be heading nowhere in particular, just driving. She then turned into a industrial estate and Wayne held back for a minute before driving in himself. He slowly cruised through the estate until he found Gemma's car and spotted her getting out and entering an abandoned unit. Wayne parked his car and approached the unit and entered, finding cover quickly once inside. He spotted Gemma stood there and then heard someone approaching. He spotted Juice approach and kiss Gemma on the cheek. Wayne was confused as to why Gemma would be meeting Juice here like this, what was going on now. Wayne moved to a closer position so he could hear them speaking clearly. He heard that Jax had left the club behind, the new command structure, then what he heard nearly made his heart stop. He heard that Gemma had killed Tara and that Juice had covered it up. What he saw next brought tears to his eyes, Gemma passionately kissed Juice and slammed him against the wall and started removing his cut. Juice returned the kiss and slowly lifted Gemma's top. Wayne stopped watching, but unable to move he heard them fuck. When they were dressing he decided he would try to leave silently, but not silent enough. Juice heard him and instantly moved in the direction of the sound. He found Wayne stood there, looking at him, scared.

"You stupid fucker" Juice told him as Gemma approached.

"Wayne, what the fuck are you doing here?" Gemma asked, her face showing her surprise.

"I followed you Gem, I was worried about you, you, you killed Tara"

"Jesus Christ Wayne" Gemma shouted, then turned to look at Juice. "We can't let anyone know our secret" she told him.

Juice nodded his head as he removed his gun.

"I'm sorry Wayne" Gemma told him.

"Look, you really don't need to do this" Wayne looked into the eyes of Juice.

Juice stared back as he raised the gun, then put a bullet in Wayne's head, killing the man instantly.

The BizLats pulled up outside the Ice Cream shop and exited their vehicles, eight men. Nero's men had been tasked with telling the Sons that they would accept their surrender. Nero was the first through the door and Chibs approached him, the men shaking hands.

"Can we talk?" Nero asked.

Chibs motioned to an empty booth and the men walked over and sat opposite each other.

"What can we do for you boys?" Chibs asked.

"I need to speak with Jax" Nero told him, not noticing the president patch.

Chibs brought Nero up to speed with Jax's situation and Nero nodded his head.

"Look man, I've been sent here to accept your surrender" he told Chibs.

Chibs started to laugh, looking around the room.

"Do ya hear that boys, Nero is willing to accept our surrender" Chibs told his men.

Chibs stood up from the table and then dragged Nero from the booth, then slammed him down on the table. Happy grabbed up the nearest of Nero's men and held a knife to his throat, while the rest of the sons had guns drawn and aimed before the Bizlats could respond.

"Now Nero, I know Marcus sent you here, shit, he probably sent you here to die. Don't worry, we'll not be killing ye, take this message back to Alverez. If he wants my surrender, he can grow some balls and come here himself, take a seat, suck my _big _Scottish dick, then go home and fuck himself" Chibs said.

He pulled Nero from the table and dragged him to the door, then threw the man into the street.

"Don't ever come back here, you do, I'll fuckin kill ya" Chibs told the man.

Nero and his men left, Nero thinking maybe Chibs was right about the being sent to get killed part. Alverez had a better presence, he should of came himself. Nero had a little crew, they ran a few blocks at most, the only reason he agreed to join this war was he had issues with Jax. Shit now Jax wasn't even a player any more, but it was too late for Nero to cut and run, him and his guys would be executed.

Jax was sat at Tara's grave, his mind racing. Someone had brutally killed his wife in their home, a message to him maybe. He thought about the players on the table, Nero and his crew, Jax didn't think so. Alverez and the Mayans, again Jax didn't see Alverez making such an attack. That left the Lin Triad, they were known for being ruthless, they had also killed family members of previous rivals. Jax was sure the Triad were to blame for his the murder of his wife. He wiped tears from his eyes.

"Tara I _swear _to you I will kill whoever put you in the ground, they _will _suffer" he said.

Jax began to think how he would get to the Triad, he had left the club, so he wouldn't have their backing. His thoughts turned to Thomas and Abel, his two sons. He would need to make arrangements for them, as by the time he was finished he would either be dead, or serving a life sentence in Stockton, he didn't see any other outcome. He would leave the boys in the joint custody of Gemma and Wendy. That had to be the first arrangement he made, before any revenge plans were thought out.

"Our sons will be fine Tara, I will make sure of that" he said to the grave.

Jax stood and looked down at the grave, the thought hitting him that he had missed the funeral. Tears poured from his eyes like a fountain, he was unable to control them. If he had left the MC years ago, as he had promised Tara, she would still be alive. Jax turned to leave the cemetery. He approached the van he had in the car park and noticed the black Mercedes parked next to it. As he approached August Marks got out of the Mercedes and approached Jax. The two men shook hands.

"I'm sorry for your loss" Marks told Jax.

"Thanks, and thanks for the protection inside" Jax said.

Marks nodded his head then looked around the car park.

"Jax the Mayans killed some of my men, an Irish guy, left another Irish guy to send a message to his people" Marks told Jax.

"Not my business any more" Jax shaking his head. "I've left the club. You'll have to deal with Chibs on this" Jax explained.

"The relationship between me and the Irish is shaky enough Jax, is there any chance you could speak with them?" Marks asked.

"You'll need to deal with Chibs, he'll be able to talk with the Irish, he was once IRA himself. I'm just going to concentrate on my sons" Jax replied.

"I won't lie Jax, I'm disappointed by your decision"

"Well I'm _disappointed_ by a whole lot of shit these days, so I don't have time to worry about your gun deals. Talk to Chibs, don't talk to Chibs, I _don't _give a shit" Jax said as he turned away.

"You don't want me as an enemy" Marks said.

"And you, _don't, _want to threaten me right now" Jax responded.

Jax opened the door to the van, climbed in, started the engine then glanced through the window into Mark's eyes. Slowly the van reversed, then the wheels spun and the vehicle sped away.

Chibs was filling the hole back in, covering the body of Tig with dirt and soil. When the hole was filled Chibs sat down and wiped sweat from his brow.

"You should of stayed out of the house brother" he said, panting.

He sat there for a while, just thinking about the damage caused to the club, worrying that he wouldn't be able to put things right. He had hoped a sit down with the Mexicans and Chinese would help ease the tension, but now that they had killed Quinn at the side of the road and sent Nero with that bullshit looking for a surrender, no sit down would fix this. War was brewing, and Chibs felt in his stomach that more Sons would lose their lives.

Juice poured petrol over the body of Wayne Unser and then threw a match into the hole with him. He stood for a long while watching the body burn before he started piling the dirt down on top of the burning corpse. The smell got to him as he shovelled the dirt, but if it meant keeping his secret he would suffer the smell for enternity. When the hole was filled Juice returned to the van and climbed in, he headed back to Charming, a grin covering his face.

_Abel and Thomas I love you, I'm sorry I wasn't good enough to save your mother, I wasn't there to protect her. Please forgive me, in my heart I know I failed your mother, she's dead and I feel all alone without her. If I could trade places with Tara I would in an instant. I hope you boys don't grow to hate me for not being at your mothers side. Up until now I've always thought I was doing the right thing for my club and for my family. I find myself walking down a long and lonely road now. I feel like just leaving, but I won't run away while your mothers killer is out there. The club don't understand how I feel, they think I should have stayed, but really, what the fuck do they know about me and my feelings. I hope you boys can forgive me, but I cannot forgive myself. _

The journal of Jax Teller.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Note:**

**Sorry about delay, been busy with a few things.**

**feel free to R&R**

**Enjoy...**

**FOUR**

Nero sat at the table with Marcus Alverez and Henry Lin, feeling uncomfortable. The other two men watched Nero closely, wanting a full account of what happened when he asked for SAMCRO's surrender. Nero told the men what had happened, and what was said.

"I should of sent some of my guys, sending a boy to do a mans work" Alverez snapped.

"Hey, I didn't hear you offering any help when giving me the order" Nero shot back.

"Well if you had of told me you're a fucking pussy ese" Alverez said.

Henry Lin watched the two exchanging comments for a further minute before he slammed his fist down on the table.

"Clearly I am dealing with a bunch of unorganised fools. I will be taking over the running of our war effort against the Sons Of Anarchy and August Marks. This isn't a block war, or a biker war. This is a real war gentlemen, of the likes I promise neither of you have seen before. Marcus you are used to dealing with other biker gangs for turf, but August Marks is a different shark. This attack you made against the Irish was foolish" Henry said.

"Hey, the Irish killed some of your guys" Alverez was quick to remind him.

"Yes, they did, but they were not players in this war, you may have changed that" Henry said.

"Look, my guys took them without any problems, so let them come ese"

Henry laughed.

"Ah you're right Marcus, they will continue to just send two man teams, how could I be so stupid, of course they wouldn't launch a full assault. You're right, they're no threat, I wonder how they even managed to bomb the SOA compound" Henry said in a sarcastic tone.

Nero was shifting in his seat watching the two men. He felt he was fighting someone else's fight now with Jax removed from the picture. He decided it would be best to allow the men to bicker until one of them gave up. The both had different approaches to how the situation should be handled.

"Look fighting amongst ourselves isn't going to help us" Henry finally said. "What's done is done, it can't be changed now. What we can influence is what we do next and where we strike" Henry looked from Nero then to Marcus. "I don't believe Jax is out of the game, I think it's a smokescreen to throw us off guard. I propose I bring in an outsider and have Teller's kids snatched" Henry told the men.

Nero's expression showed his thoughts on this, he didn't need to voice his disagreement, but he did anyway.

"Hey man, me and my crew are having nothing to do with snatching kids" Nero spoke.

"Don't be such a fucking pussy ese" Marcus told him. "I like it, make Jax come to us" Marcus said.

"Well that's a two to one vote" Henry said looking at Nero.

Slater sat in his office reading through some paperwork. He smiled reading the reports on Quinn's death, with the local deputies pinning it on a rival gang. He sipped his black coffee and glanced up as the door to his office was knocked.

"Come in" he shouted

The door opened and a skinny, pale woman with short dark hair stood there smiling. The left side of her nose was pierced, as was her left eyebrow, both her arms were covered from shoulder to wrists in various tattoos. The right side of her neck had a skeletons hand looking like it was wrapped around her throat. She walked in and took a seat opposite Slater, her nipples protruding through her tight tank top.

"Well it's good to see you Cathy, glad you could make it" Slater told her.

Catherine Taylor, an undercover cop who had been assigned to Slater for many years. She had helped him take down many gangs in Chicago, and she shared his lust for death. She had killed both criminals and innocent people in her undercover work, she knew how to cover her tracks, and Slater always had her back.

Slater brought her up to speed on the situation and then told her about Quinn. Cathy sat looking at the files Slater placed before her. She took much interest in the file of the man called Jackson Teller.

"This one" she glanced at Slater. "Please let me kill this one" she raised her brow before biting her lower lip.

"The big dog huh, tell me, how would you plan to kill such a man?" Slater asked.

Cathy sat pondering the question for a few minutes before she answered.

"While I'm fucking him, Basic Instinct style, stab him to death just as he shoots his load" she said playfully.

Slater started to laugh, she said it in a playful manner, but he knew she had killed many men in such a way.

"I need you infiltrate the MC" Slater told her.

"Well bikers are known for wild parties, sounds like I'll have me some fun along the way on this one" she replied.

"As usual, if shit gets too heavy and you need an exit you ca…"

"John, there ain't nothing too heavy for me sugar" Cathy cut him off.

Gemma and Juice were getting dressed the following morning, Juice rushing to get dressed and be in the living room before Wendy and Jax arrived, the last thing he needed was Jax finding out he was banging his mom. Gemma watched Juice dressing and smiled.

"Are you sure we did the right thing? With Wayne I mean" Gemma asked.

"Sure we did, look Gem I know right now you're low but you'll rise again and then you'll see we did the right thing" he walked over and kissed the top of her head.

Gemma sat thinking how Jax would react if he found she was sleeping with Juice. She had a vision of Jax beating the shit out of Juice, she couldn't allow that to happen, but right now she was horny.

"Come here sweetheart, there's time for a quick handjob before everyone arrives" Gemma told Juice

Jax drove the Ford truck into town, having just traded his Harley Davidson for the vehicle. He was at a stop light when Nero pulled up alongside him, the men shared a quick look at each other before Nero spoke.

"Can we talk?" he asked Jax.

When the light turned green Jax crossed the junction and pulled the truck into the curb, then killed the engine and got out of the cab. Nero pulled in behind him and left his vehicle.

"Nice truck man" Nero said admiring the vehicle.

"Yeah, well I'm done with bikes" Jax said. "I'm sure you didn't pull me over to compare truck sizes" Jax said looking into Nero's eyes.

"You're right, Jax this war needs to be stopped man" Nero said.

"You're speaking to the wrong guy, I'm not a member of the club anymore, I stepped down, left, I need to raise my boys" he told Nero.

"I heard that, but they listen to you man, this war will get a lot worse before it gets any better man, trust me" Nero told Jax.

"Dilligaf" Jax responded.

Nero looked at him puzzled.

"What's that holmes?" he asked.

"It means do I look like I give a fuck" Jax replied. "Now if you all want to kill each other, go for it, but I'll warn you just once Nero. If my mother gets caught up and hurt by all this bullshit, I'll fucking kill you" He took a step closer to Nero, squaring up to him as he spoke the words.

"You haven't heard? Me and your mom, we split" Nero said, Jax hearing the sorrow in his voice.

Jax nodded his head, thinking it was for the best, the last thing Gemma needed was being torn between the club and Nero.

"Well while this feud continues, keep it that way" he told Nero.

Jax turned and walked back towards his new truck.

"Jax, are you out, for real?" Nero called, Jax pausing.

"All the way" Jax called back without turning.


End file.
